leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP178
}} The Grass Route (Japanese: ポポッコ！くさポケモンバトル！！ Grass Pokémon Battle!!) is the 178th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 21, 2000 and in the United States on November 3, 2001. Blurb En route to Ecruteak, Ash and company are caught by the sight of a Skiploom racing by. Following after it, they encounter its trainer, Ephram. He and his Skiploom are training for the upcoming annual Grass-Type tournament, a contest for Grass Pokémon only. Confident he can win any local tournament, Ash decides he and Bulbasaur will enter as well. Ephram and his Skiploom train hard as the tournament quickly approaches. However, Ash doesn't think it is necessary for someone of his Pokémon prowess to prepare. Find out who triumphs as young Ephram and Ash face off in the final round of the tournament! Plot informs that Ecruteak City is on the other side of the upcoming mountain, and the news instantly gets Ash hyped for his next Gym match. The group notices an array of Pokémon around them, but a running grabs their attention. Ash's group follows the Pokémon and soon encounters its , a young boy named Ephraim. Ephraim introduces his Skiploom as "Skippy", and asks Ash if he is a Trainer, and Ash shows Ephraim his three Badges as proof. Ephraim immediately challenges Ash to a against one of his Grass-types, eager to train Skippy. Ash accepts, calling upon his . After a attack fails to work, Ephraim calls for Skippy to use its , and Chikorita is dazed by Skippy's speed. Ash orders Chikorita's to use , which successfully knocks away the clones and hits the real Skippy. Ephraim watches as Skippy bounces back onto its feet and he orders a . Chikorita batters the seeds away with a before knocking Skippy out with a direct Tackle. Ash celebrates his victory, but Misty scolds him, saying he should be ashamed of how badly he hurt Ephraim's Skiploom. Skippy proves to be fine, and Ephraim invites the Trainers back to his house. At his house, Ephraim introduces the group to his parents. Ephraim's father reassures his son that even though he lost, at least he learned some valuable tricks from an experienced Trainer like Ash. He then offers Ash and his friends a place to stay for the night, and Ash happily accepts the kind offer. Misty then turns her attention to the flowers growing inside the house, and Ephraim's mother admits that the family's Grass Pokémon helped. Everyone goes outside to watch the Grass Pokémon water the fields of flowers and admire their peaceful natures. Ephraim is quick to add that Grass Pokémon can be tough as well. He then tells Ash that the reason he challenged him is because he and his Skiploom are training for the upcoming annual Grass Tournament. The Grass Tournament is a competition for Grass Pokémon only, with a large collection of Leaf Stones as the prize. Confident he can win any "local" tournament, Ash decides he and his will enter as well. Meanwhile, finds a flyer advertising the Grass Tournament and decides that they will also compete, in the hopes of winning the prize of Leaf Stones. James plans to use his , but Jessie, having no Grass-type Pokémon, considers having disguise himself as a . That evening, Ephraim is seen training with Skippy and practicing their Double Team and speed moves. Misty asks Ash if he is planning to train, but Ash arrogantly replies that a small local tournament is far too easy for him, and he does not need to train. The following day, the tournament begins. Ash is the first to battle, facing a Trainer with a . Ash and Bulbasaur manage to defeat their opponent with a single attack, advancing Ash to the next round. Ephraim's first round battle is against James, posing as "Mr. Semaj" and his Victreebel. Though intimidated at first, Ephraim and Skippy manage to easily take down Victreebel with followed by a . The moment he wins the match, Ephraim's parents rejoice over their son's accomplishment, much to Ephraim's embarrassment. Ash's second round battle is shown after, and he challenges Jessie and a disguised Meowth. Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf, but the attack reveals Mewoth's true identity and Jessie's dishonesty. At this, the Team Rocket trio removes their disguises and recites their . The three try to steal the Leaf Stones, but Ash blasts them off with Bulbasaur's Vine Whip. Afterwards a montage is shown of Ash and Ephraim winning their rounds in the tournament with relative ease. The final matchup is between Ephraim and Skippy versus Ash and his Bulbasaur. At first, Ash and Bulbasaur dominate the match, smashing through Skippy's Double Team offensives. After a few exchanges of attacks, Ash tells Ephraim he doesn't want to harm the Skiploom any more than necessary. Ephraim asks Skippy if it is okay to keep fighting or if it would like to stop. Skiploom affirms that it wants to continue, and Ephraim agrees and tells Skippy to do whatever it takes to win. At this, Skiploom unleashes a powerful attack, must to everyone's shock. This unexpected attack hits Bulbasaur directly and sends it flying. Bulbasaur is finished off with a attack from Skippy, winning Ephraim the match and the tournament. Later, as Ephraim is handed the trophy, Ash remembers that pride and power aren't the only things a Trainer needs to win a battle. After this lesson in humility, Ash, Misty, and Brock continue their journey. Major events * and James enter the Grass Tournament but lose to Ephraim. * Ash's Bulbasaur is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Ephraim * Ephraim's parents * Competitors Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ephraim's; Skippy; debut) * (Ephraim's parents') * (Ephraim's parents'; ×2) * (Ephraim's parents'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (×2) * * (×2) * (×2) Trivia * This episode is listed on Viz's Pokémon Elements page as "The Grass Ro'o'''t". * The names Jessie and James go by in the tournament are their own names spelled backwards; Eissej and Semaj. * This episode is featured on the ''Volume 1: Grass copy of Pokémon Elements. * The trumpet fanfare James plays for Jessie's entrance is " ". * This is the second time when dresses up as a , the first time being in Grin to Win!. Errors * When this episode's title is shown, the Pokémon logo is missing. EP178 Error.png|The missing logo Dub edits * The original airing of this episode on Hungama TV in started it directly from the title card, skipping the part of the episode that comes before it. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= ' |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=טורניר העשב |hi=ग्रास पोकेमोन |it= |pl= |pt_br= |es_la= ''' |es_eu= |sv= }} 178 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Milestone episodes de:Das Pflanzen-Pokémon-Turnier es:EP180 fr:EP178 it:EP178 ja:無印編第178話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第179集